The Snack Pack
The Snack Pack is a group of Trolls seen in the 2016 movie Trolls. Their leader is Poppy who is the princess of the Trolls, later Queen. About The Snack Pack's origins are largely unexplored, save Branch and Poppy. The few details known is that Cooper joined it some point before Trolls having separated from the other Funk trolls. The group otherwise consists of Pop trolls. The group spends most of their time attending parties and its stated in Trolls: The Beat Goes On! that each of them also went on a Swag Stag hunt with King Peppy after becoming Best Friends with Poppy. After the events of Trolls, Branch took the place of Creek among the group and eventually also becomes best friends with Poppy. The group originally teased Branch about his grumpy loner lifestyle, but mostly ceased after they learnt his reason for being the way he is. Most of the group are Pop trolls with Guy Diamond being a Glitter Troll and Fuzzbert a Fuzzling. Cooper is a Funk troll and the only one who is from another of the 6 main Tribes. The Snack Pack Members Current Trolls charactershot4.jpg|Queen Poppy is the leader of the group of friends Tr char shot cooper 01a.png|Cooper, he was originally the only Troll in the group not to be a Pop Troll Tr char shot smidge 01.png|Smidge is the smallest member of the group with a deep baritone vocal Biggie-offical.png|Biggie is the largest member of the group, he carries a pet worm around called "Mr. Dinkles" Trolls-Guy-Diamond.png|Guy Diamond is a Glitter Troll who was part of the group Satin and chenille.png|Satin and Chenille are a pair of conjoined twins that are into fashion Trolls charactershot8.jpg|Branch originally despised the group for their noises, but after the events of Trolls replace Creek as one of Poppy's closest friends Tiny Diamond.jpg|Tiny Diamond is part of the group due to being so young and carried around by his father most of the time, he joins in Trolls World Tour Leggytroll.png|Legsly is the tall, thin member of the group that joins in Trolls World Tour Dreamworks Trolls - DJ Suki.png|DJ Suki is the village's disc jockey troll Former These are Trolls that either have temporarily left the group or just been dropped by Dreamworks. Creek the Troll.jpg|Creek was a spiritualist, outstanding member of Troll Village and one of Poppy's dearest friends until Trolls Fuzzbert the Troll.png|Fuzzbert was a Fuzzling Troll who has since disappeared from the group in Trolls World Tour Concept Early concepts show that originally there was to be 14 members of the Snack Pack. The members were designed with a line of squares and blocks to see what worked. The term "The Snack Pack" refers to the plot of Trolls, hinting the purpose of the captured group of friends."The Art of the Trolls", ISBN no.;9781785653025 thumb|centre|An initial design test showing 14 members were originally intended, image from "[[The Art of the Trolls"]] Trivia *The ages of the group are largely unknown except a few vague hints; **Branch was a child before the escape making him older then Poppy by several years. He is likely the oldest member of the group. **Guy Diamond meanwhile has a son Tiny Diamond in Trolls World Tour so is of parental age. Bringing up Birdy's portrayal of him suggests that he is younger then Branch, but not by much more then a few years. **Poppy is a baby when the Trolls escape Bergen Town 20 years before Trolls main storyline begun. **Tiny Diamond is the youngest member of the group. *They are never called this in Trolls or Trolls: The Beat Goes On, the name is found only in reference to The Art of the Trolls and merchandise despite it being the groups official name. References Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Groups